The Legend of Zelda: The Shield of Dreams
by grievousguy64
Summary: Seven Years after Link leaves Drowned Hyrule with Stone Ganon underneath it as well, he finds himself the only Person left in his world and goes searching for help. He finds that he must go back in time and retrieve the sacred Shield of Dreams.


The Legend of Zelda The Shield of Dreams---by Grievousguy64---Link was surrounded by hideous creatures, they had a long neck coming out of a spiky plant. Its faceless head was drooling for the thirst of victory, of blood. Link was there surround by this huge beast. It towered over him and its minions were trying to peck away at him. Link was completely defenseless. He couldn't do anything. Then, the vicious plant snapped at him, sinking it's long, razor sharp teeth into his skin. Link became paralyzed, he fell to the ground unable to scream, for the poison had invaded his body. He lay there motionless, unable to feel the monster's minions snapping bits of pieces from his flesh. The room became black, and there was nothing.

Link jerked up from his dream breathing heavily. He stood up. Why were these dreams haunting him? Why were they there? If so what did they mean? Link stared at the stars from the front view of his grandmothers porch. He looked at the stars and listened to the waves. He could still see his boat sailing in to take him to the many islands. But no. The King of Red lions was gone. Hyrule was gone. Everything he and his people believed in were now gone.

Link missed the islands. Windfall Island, Roost Island. But most of all, he missed Forest haven. Now, since the King of Red Lions was gone, Link could only stay on outset island. He had go to Forest Haven. No, he didn't have to, he needed to. Link felt as if he belonged to Forest haven. He somehow knew, if he got there, his dreams would be answered.

He knew he had the materials to go. All he needed was a boat. Ironic, Link thought, when he first went to Windfall island he needed a sail for the boat. Link chuckled. He loved his grandma's house. It was so peaceful.

"Calm Night, Isn't it?" whispered a voice. Link turned around. It was his sister, Arryll. "I always used to go to the top of that perch up there." Aryll pointed out her perch to the west. "Link follow me," said Arryl. They both went to the top of the perch. There they could see nothing but blue and black.

"Remember this?" asked Arryl. She pulled out Link's telescope. "I have a surprise for you." She handed the telescope to Link. " Look, Look over there, you can Headstone Island. Link was filled with joy. Not because of the island, but if he was able to get there he might find a way to Forest Haven. Link stared at the small island. He pulled the telescope away from his eye about to thank his sister but she had already left.

Link lied down on the hard warm wood. He stared into the deep blue. It was so calm, the waves were almost soundless. He gazed at his past. Then a blue light appeared. He stood up staring at the hovering blue light above the sea. Then another appeared, and another, then another. All of the sudden this ghostly transparent ship was heading straight towards Outset Island. It's sails were as thin as paper. But still it seemed to glide to Outset island. Link had seen the ship before. It was one of the scariest and most terrifying ship that sailed the ocean. He had known of it as the Ship of the Dead. He saw a bright light from the ship, then he heard it. It was a cannon. The Cannon ball was heading straight below him. The Ball went through the middle beam of the perch. The perch was tipping, it went back and forth . Then, it was silent. Link could here another cannon. Then he felt it. But this shot took the side beam straight off. The perch was tipping forward. Link climbed to the top, but it was useless. The perch fell into the sea. Link heard the snapping of the wood,the splinters going into his side. He was falling. He saw Outset Island. Then he saw nothing...

Link awoke to the sound of crackling and the sounds of the sea. Link suddenly jerked his eyes open. He was on lying on the sand. He stood up and spat out a mouthful of sand. He was dazed, he couldn't see straight. He crawled to the edge of the sand. He then stood up again. He couldn't see any of houses. He then realized they had been burnt to the ground. Link staggered to his grandma's house. He couldn't believe what he saw. It was gone, everything was gone. The house, his grandma, Aryll. Gone. Nothing. Gone. Link was terrified. Where were they. He could not find his sister. He had already lost her once before. But know, this was different. Before she was taken from him, now she was just... gone. So was his grandma. The only thing he had close to his parents.

Link was furious, it was just what happened to his parents. They were going to Windfall island when a bad storm hit, it was the biggest storm of that year. Their bodies were never recovered. Link was trying to think of how old he was when he lost his parents. Link remembered he was 3. The only way he remembered that was when he first heard the great legend of the Hero of Time. But that was unimportant. What was important though was that his only remaining family member were gone. He wasn't sure where they were. Did they perish in the fire? Where they kidnaped by the ghosts? Or had they ran away in time?

He looked around in the rubble. Nothing of his was there. Nothing. He continued to look. There, under a big wooden beam was a light. Link pushed the beam away and found his Mirror shield and his old sword. Link then and there equipped it. He stared at the sea looking for the ghostly blue light that had done this. He stared at the great sea. There, floating near the coast of Outset island, was Beadle's boat. Link then swam to the boat. He jumped inside. No one was there. Then it came to Link. If he could steer the boat to a different island. FOREST HAVEN! It came to him. He knew that he had to go to Forest Haven, but now he could.

Link immediately set sail. When the boat started to creep along; it was to slow. Link thought to himself, "It would take to about 14 hours to get there." So Link decided to set the boat on a straight projectory to Forest Haven, and take a nap. Link rested his head against the cold wooden floor of Beadle's boat. The world around him started to fade until he was asleep.

There Link was surrounded by lava. There were just a couple spots of land. Ash and Suet had got into his eyes and mouth. Then out of nowhere emerges a huge giant magma monster. Link had seen that monster before, intact he had killed the monster. It was Gohma.

Before, he had slain Gohma and saved all of Dragon Roost. But this time was different. Link had no sword or shield. Gohma attacked Link with a fierce gust of fire. "Help Me! Help ME!" screamed a voice. Link turned around. There was his Grandma, Lenzo, and Zelda. They were yelling for help.

Then Link heard it. It was the sound of disembowelment. Link turned around but there was a sharp pain that he had never felt before. It was so horrible that he could not stand it. He felt at first warm, then an icy chill went trough him. Link looked at where the pain was coming from. There, there was a spike about 16 inches long stuck into his stomach. He saw the blood and fell over in disbelief. The room again was getting black. He could here the sound of his grandma screaming for help.

Link woke up to the sound of the sea. He looked around to find a familiar island. He saw it! He saw Forest Haven. Link swam to the island. He drew his sword read for the Boko Baba to attack, but nothing did. Link then climbed to the entrance of the Forest. He went inside, unsure of what was to come. As soon he went in there was a loud boom. Link looked up. There the Deku tree was making the strangest noise. Link hurried upstream to see him. "YOUNG MASTER!" said the Deku tree. "I had thought all maybe lost, but since you have survived this terrible siege of all of our world, hope still may be possible."

Link gaped at the Deku tree.

"You did not know of the other islands did you?" said the Deku tree. "Long ago when the Hero of Time had existed. There was horrible spirit that roamed Hyrule. When the Hero of Time existed he had in his possession an Ocarina. This Ocarina was very much similar to your Wind Waker. However this Ocarina had a good spirit inside of it. It was the queen of fairies. Yes, Link you have met her. Anyway, the queen of fairies soul was the Ocarina and when the Hero of Time left his world to come to ours the Ocarina's soul was put into human form. Since the Ocarina was there to do only good, the Gods decided to put the soul of the Ocarina as a fairy. But, when the Ocarina was made by the Gods they also made a sister Ocarina. This was know as the Ocarina of the Damned. Its purpose was to keep all evil inside the deepest section of hell. But one day a travailing merchant picked up the Ocarina and was suddenly possessed by it. He was unable to bring the damned out of hell while he was mortal. He was possessed for the rest of his life. His evil was greater than Ganon's however he was not as powerful. When he died his possessed spirit played the Ocarina and released the Damned and the gate to hell would be open forever. The gods were outraged at such an atrocity. They took the Ocarina and destroyed it. But since the gates to hell were opened forever and could never be closed, the gods made a ghostly ship which would enslave them for eternity. This is known as the ship of the dead. Recently the damned have grown wrestles. I do believe the soul of the possessed merchant had fused the shards of the Ocarina of the Damned. He has been able to control them by means of this."

"Do you understand what I am saying young master?" said the Deku tree.

Link nodded

"Then I must tell you how to defeat the soul of Namandra, which comes from Hyrule meaning 'soul who has been damned and taken'.

"What has been done is to complex for any human to understand. But, what has happened is Namandra's doing. He has used the Ocarina of the Damned to control and to trap all mortal beings in side a collective dream. Have you experienced any unusual dreams lately, young Master?" asked the Deku tree.

Again Link nodded.

"Then my suspicions are true, Namandra has trapped all beings except you of course in this collective dream. All is now lost, it would have been possible hundreds of years ago, but now all is lost. Unless you go back in time. Link you indeed do have the Triforce of Courage, am I correct in assuming?"

For a third time, Link Nodded

"This is indeed good. If you can get two pieces of the triforce together you may be able to go back in time and recover the item you will need to release your people from your dreams. You must recover the Shield of Dreams. Once you have gained the shield you will then go to the Ship of the Dead. There inside everyones body is there, however only there body is there. There bodies are possessed by those who were once in Hell. Your people's souls are there, inside your dreams. What you must do is get the shield of dreams. I will explain how to do this later. For if you are captured and the knowledge is extracted from you, our only chance of a victory is loosed."

"You must go back in time to make this all possible. Go find Zelda and make her combine your powers to go back in time. Tell her there is a greater evil than Ganondorf himself. "

Link shook his head

"Have you had a dream with Princess Zelda in it?" asked the Deku tree. The Deku tree didn't need and answer. "Then all hope is lost. Unless, no it is to risky. Link, you would need to put your life on the line. There is another who has the power of the triforce. Ganondorf has the third. If you take the Master Sword out of his forehead you should be able to revive him. Once you do this make a vow by means of your triforce. The triforce will hold you to this. Go back in time and get the Shield of Dreams. Return to our time and I shall help you again. Do you understand me?"

Link understood and nodded his head.

"Good, now you must be prepared on this trek. First you must have a boat. Link, the boat you used to come here was to slow, you must use a speedy one for there is not much time. Use this."

The Deku tree shook his upper branches, then slowly, a bright white grey head came out. Next the wooden red body, and finally the yellow tail. Links face was filled with joy.

"This is not who you think it is, Link. This is only a boat, not the King of Red Lions. But, I have placed a gossip stone inside it so I can communicate with you. But, this gossip stone can only go to our world, not Hyrule. I will guide you on your way."

Again, the Tree shook his branches and out came a pale sail. Link held it in his hands. It was thick at the eye but light at the touch. A slight breeze came through the entrance, the sail suddenly bolted straight up flew to the boat.

"That sail is Kokri, it was made by the Kokri's in Hyrule. It was said to be made by my ancestor. The first Deku tree." said the Deku Tree. "Now you will need some protections of some-sort to protect you when you are underwater." The Deku Tree breathed on Link. He suddenly felt a warm sensation, then cool. And then, four seeds were in Link's hand.

"These seeds you have in your hand are Deku seeds. They are used to make Deku sprouts. If you were to eat one, you would have an invisible bubble around you for twelve hours. Link, eat these seeds only when it is the right time. You will go under water and sink, but not drown. Find Ganondorf, take the Master sword out, give him my letter and travel back to the time of the Ocarina of the Damned.

Now, Link, you must go. Proceed to the Tower of the God's and save your island, save our world...

Link climbed in his new boat, he pet his boat as if it were a trusty horse. _Link was riding Epona as fast as he could. He needed that boy, HE HAD TO SAVE HIM._ Link then flashed back to real world. He shook his head and splashed water into his face. He set up the sail, and set sail toward the Tower of the Gods. Link did not fall asleep, he was to afraid. Over and over, Link ran the plan over in his head. He was going down to Ganons Tower. Take the sword out. Give Ganon the letter, and go back in time.

Link arrived at the tower expecting a yellow circle taking him down to Hyrule. But no. Link cruised over toward the center. He looked over the edge of the boat. The sea seemed to be as black as night. he couldn't see anything. He took one of the beans from his pocket and swallowed it. Link stepped on the edge of the boat and jumped in.

Link was expecting the cold water to surround him. But, a large bubble surround his body. He knew what he had to do. Link quickly swam as fast as he could. He did it the best he could. Link was not a good swimmer, even though he grew up on an island, even though he had a boat, even though most of the time swimming was a key essential in modern day life. Link then saw a big Black tower. He knew he was close. He then started to saw the water. Back and forth, back and forth, his arms were like a two arm saw. At last, Link thought. He was at the top of the tower. Link landed nicely on the top. He saw Ganon, or Ganons statue with the Master Sword within him. Link walked slowly to Ganon, afraid his momentum would over shoot him. Link stopped and ended right beside him. He climbed up on top of him. He grabbed the sword with his left hand, and pulled. The sword did not budge. Link tried it with his right hand. He touched the sword. _Link was surrounded by a 360 degrees water fall. A monk began to speak._ Link got back from his day dream. He grasped the handle firmly. His hand began to light up with the triforce. He slowly and carefully pulled it out.

At last, the Master Sword was out. Link jumped out off Ganon. There was rumbling, then light came rushing toward Ganon from the right. Then the left, and finally the back. Ganons whole body was illuminated. The light blinded Link. He held up his hand to shield his eyes. The light started to fade. Link slowly brought his hand down. He saw Ganon, in human form. Gannon screamed with agony. He bowed his head, an air bubble suddenly surrounded him. Ganon grabbed his swords and said, "You fool, you have unleashed the awesome power again of Ganondorf, the protecter of the triforce of Power. I have had more time to plan this world's and yours destruction. Ganon brought his swords to the ready. "Prepare for your death."

Link grabbed the Master sword and held it at the ready. Link was much taller than the last conference. He was about 5' 11'' and in good shape. This was going to be an interesting battle. Ganon ran fast toward him. Link quickly side stepped and threw a blow to his back. Ganon swiftly and suddenly jumped in the air and did a somersault. Ganon landed with grace and ease. Link strafed to the left of Ganon and tried to show him the letter. Ganon stopped for a second.

"HA! You will have to better than that, for i cannot be stopped. And I am not as gullible as some people." Link's body was filled with heat from anger. He placed the letter in his pocket and withdrew his sword from his sheath. Link ran toward Ganon, filled with rage. Link knocked one of Ganon's Sword out of his hands. Ganon was in utter confusion. Link took this to his advantage. He then threw a huge blow right at the handle of Ganon's sword. The sword was

immediately cut in half.

Ganon was in a whirl of confusion. His facial expression was so twisted with confusion he couldn't think. Link immediately raised his sword at Ganon's throughout. Link then gave the letter to Ganon. Ganon opened the letter and began to read. Link watched Ganon read the letter. He almost forgot he was still under water. Ganon slowly set down the letter. Ganon groaned,"So, it seems as if you need my help. I will do this. But, we first need to make a vow by means of the Triforce. I will say what i will do and what you need to do throughout this letter. Ganon raised his arm, Link raised his arm. "a sacred oath we shall hold today." Ganon raised his head. "Now, I will say what we must do."

"I will agree to take Link back in time to retrieve the Shield of Dreams. And, after we succeed the lost wood will be given' to me."

Link turned his head in disbelief. Ganon grinned, and showed Link the letter. It read...

_"Ganondorf, holder of the Triforce of Power, here this demand. You, Link and I the Deku Tree, are the only remaining souls on this world. There is nothing now that can be done. Unless you and Link combine Triforce powers and go back in time. You must go back in time and get the Shield of Dreams. _only you and i know what les within the entrance to hell. _Now, if you agree to take Link back in time and aid him with this journey, you intern shall get the brother island, the Forbidden Forest. You must swear it upon your Triforce peaces. Do this to save both humanity and your power._

Link continued to read the letter. He could not believe that the Deku Tree would let Ganon gain power at all. Link crumpled up the paper and threw it to the side. The paper slowly rose to the to of the ocean. "You must now place your right hand on my hand." Link rose his arm slowly and placed it on Ganons hand. Links hand began to light up. The power of the triforce lit up. There was a bright light. It surrounded the two beings. Then, a sever pain hit Links face. It bled Links nose. Link rose up from the ground and raised his sword at Ganon for betraying the vow. Link threw a huge blow at ganons side. A golden bubble surrounded Ganon and Link dropped his sword.

"HA! You fool. That was not I, that was the vow. The Triforce you vowed took blood from both of us. That was not me. And when you tried to smite me down. You broke the Vow." said Ganon malevolently. Link frowned. "Now, we must go back. Back to after you locked me up in the realm. Back after you left Hyrule to go to the world above. Now...We must go."

Link and Ganon placed hands together. The Triforce on both of there arm had light up. Then, underwater, a ghostly image of the triforce appeared. Link could have sworn he heard a chorus. But just has soon as the Triforce appeared, Link and Ganon had disappeared. Link was falling. At first he was falling in place surrounded by clocks. A tune was being played. He remembered this tune from somewhere. _He inhaled rapidly, blowing a bubble to hit his enemy off the clock tower. The bubble hit him straight on. Out of his pocket fell his Ocarina_. Link shook his head to get the flash back out of his head. Now, Link was falling through space and stars. Link saw things, they were just a blur but he could make out rough images. As he was falling saw the triforce one piece leaving and being shattered, the other later following the first. Then Link saw a heart, or wait, or was it a mask? It flew by him. Then Link noticed a shield with a cross on it, where did it come from? Link could see something below him. It was grass.

Link came hurtling down onto grass. At first he thought he was going die on impact but the impact was light and harmless. Link looked around. He did not see anything noticeable. He walked up a hill. As soon as he reached the top Link saw a huge castle. It had a drawbridge and a mote. The large stream seamed to be circling him. Link noticed two entrances. There were many signs around him. None of which he could read. Link looked to his left. There was a peaceful ranch. There, above the entrance was Lon Lon Ranch. He didn't know why this was different from the others. But everything seemed to be peaceful.

"Hurry. We must find cover." said a deep voice from behind him. Link turned around. It was Ganon...

Link quickly followed Ganon to a river. He read the sign but it was in a a foreign language and the letters were different. Link continued to follow Ganon. Across a montress sized field, ducking behind bushes as they went on. The moon went behind a cloud. Link ran behind Ganon but it was hard to see since there was no light. Link clutched his knees panting like a dog, each breath inhaled deeply and intern each breath let out slow.

There was crunching sound behind link. Link turned around, still gasping for air. There, in front of him was montress skeleton. Link soon remembered that they were called Stalfos. But this was different, it didn't have a spiky club that was used to knock foes to the ground and crush them. These stalfos were shorter than his but still monsters. It raised its right hand about to hit link with it. Link then realized that its fingernails were extremely long and its red piercing eyes were petrifying him. Link could not move, those red gleaming eyes were staring at the very soul of Link. He did not see the world that was surrounding him, he saw his life fly by him. Just images, no sound, nothing moving just still pictures.

"DAMN YOU LINK!" yelled a deep voice. Link was suddenly snapped violently back into real life. He saw the stalfos turn the other way and look up. Link barely saw it, but a dark figure jumped up on-top of the stalfos and cut off the head. The head went off flying a couple of yards away. Ganon crashed back to earth and bowed his head. "YOU FOOL!" said Ganon "I TOLD YOU NOT TO WANDER!"

As Ganon was yelling at Link the stalfos behind him slowly got up and raised his arm. The headless stalfos quickly but silently snuck up behind Ganon. Link, unsure of what he was about to do, drew his sword and rolled around Ganon. He thirsted his sword into the pelvis of the stalfos, this caused it to bend down. Link then slashed its right arm off then its left. Ganon, still furious at Link, raised his arm and made a fist. Simultaneously, the remains of the stalfos were crushed as if Ganon used magic to finish it off. "You were lucky, but thank you." Link then nodded in thanks.

"Quick, we must find shelter." They both headed to the other-side of river. Link heard a bell. It seemed to sound small but, nevertheless, a bell. He looked around. There was a small light in the trees. It seemed to be shivering. Link made a noise to yell out for it. "I TOLD YOU TO FOLLOW ME!" The light moved and faced Ganon.

"Oh my god," came a voice near the light. "Its Ganon, back from the dead!" Link then realized the voice was the light. Link made a noise to the light not to get zelda. "Wait, who are you !?! ...Green hat?...Green clothes?...Blue Sword?...You must be...Nooo...you can't...you left..." Link made a hand gesture for it to come closer. The light slowly came over, and finally it was in front of him. Link unrolled the letter that was in his pocket. The light quickly read it. "You are Link! I KNEW IT! Wha.. wha.. wha..You aren't!...Why is Ganon here? Link...you do remember me ...right?...I...am...Navi...remember?"

"Get...Out...Of...Here!" said Ganon and drew both his swords out. "This is not the boy you are looking for."

"I wasn't looking for anyone but now that I see you I guess I should be." Said Navi worriedly. "The end is here! The Hero of Time is gone and the master of evil has come back from the sacred realm! Link! Or... whoever you are...save us please, you have the master sword. You can help us.

Link looked at the thing called Navi. It was something that he had never seen, it was as if a glass orb had ben shrieked to the size of a rupee but the glow of the light made it look bigger. There were for limbs or 'wings' coming out of it, the two on the top were much longer than the two on the bottom. The thing called Navi seemed to have a bluish glow to it while it continued to shiver in the rain.

"You must remember me, Link... please... remember...I was your fairy... remember. The Deku tree sent me to you...in the Kokri forest." said Navi. Link now was understanding what was going on. He decided to play along, he needed a trusted ally. Link nodded his head. "Yes, praise the sages!"

"You cannot come with us," said Ganon

"YOU...SHALL...BE BANISHED FROM HERE! Back...to the desert...back to your hellish province." said Navi strictly.

"Yes, I shall go to Hell, that is why we came back to Hyrule, to go to Hell. We must retrieve the shield of Dreams." said Ganon.

"The shield of Dreams?!? But no living man has been able to find it or even find the location it is. The only thing that knows where it is the Deku Tree but its been dead for over four years. Now the Deku Sprout knows but he says when the time is right he shall tell the person that needs it the most. Then, and only then he will tell the location of the shield of Dreams." Ringed the fairy.

"Yes you fool, and we know this because the only thing left in our world told us this."

"But the only person that knows is the...Deku sprout." Rung Navi,

"Fool, the Deku tree told us this. And now we must go to the pits of Hell to retrieve the shield." Said Ganon.

"I must come with you, Link is going to need me."

"VERY WELL, come quick! We must find the key to the gates of Hell, before Namandra does." Stated Ganon boldly.

"Who is Namandra. What key?" asked Navi annoyingly,

"I shall tell you as we search for the Ocarina."

"But Link has it, you took it when you went on your crusade to the...Termania country." Chirped Navi.

"NOT THE OCARINA OF TIME YOU BUG, THE OCARINA OF THE DAMNED!" Yelled Ganon. "I will explain on the way."

They continued to walk until they came upon a river. Ganon conjured a boat out of thin air. Its body was small and its sails were dark red. It faced upstream. It had a dark glow to it and at the front was gargoyle. A dark, wooden, mold-infested gargoyle thats tongue was sticking out in an unnatural way. Link gulped when he saw the boat and took a couple steps backwards. But as soon as he stopped taking steps a wooden plank emerged from the body of the boat and came to land. Ganon went aboard and motioned Link to come too. The boat was evil and lust with power. As soon as Navi and Link climbed aboard the plank drew itself back in and the boat went upstream.

"The Adrihallia! The ship that can never be stopped." said Ganon.

"Adrihallia? That is in no tongue I recognize. I know both Hylinian and the tongue in which you speak. I do not know this word." Rang Navi

"It is name not a word, pixie, a most beautiful name too." Sighed Ganon.

"I am no pixie, but who is this man you speak of?" Chirped Navi in a harsh ring.

"Adrihallia is no man, she was a women, the most beautiful of all the guerudu women. We fell in love and we were both happy." Now Ganon looked love struck-en as if he was in a dream. "When I was seven years of age I first saw her, I asked my mother, the queen of the guerudus if I were to merry her and she were to become my queen. She told me I was destined to merry Nabooru. However, being that I was the only male in my tribe. I had a romantic relation with her and her with I. But I was still young and blind, Nabooru had needed a sacrificial Royale cucco delivered to the spirit temple. Adrihallia had been chosen. She considered it an honor, but the desert wasteland had engulfed her and she was never seen again."

Link stared into Ganon's eyes. They were watery and glazed. Could there possibly be good in those eyes? Thought Link.

"Wow...I'm...err...well...sorry." said Navi awkwardly.

"I was then destined to marry Nabooru, but I fell in love with another item. The chance to become powerful, even more than I was then." Told Ganon. "But no time to remorse. Here, we are here."

Link looked at where they were. He was at the moat of a giant castle. But when he looked closer at the castle there was a giant tower inside it. No, not a tower, It was again another castle. Link drew his hand up and touched the outer castle wall. It was cold and damp. Link looked at the wall. The draw bridge was up and the wall was moldy with vines hanging around from it. Link looked to Ganon. "What are we doing here?" asked Navi.

"This seems to be the most logical place to hold the Ocarina of the Damned. When I destroyed the tower I was foolish to not examine the dungeon vaults of the castle. Only princess Zelda know what lies in those vaults. It would also make sense because the Gods bestowed her ancestors the Ocarina of Time. This must mean that she also has the Ocarina of the Damned." Explained Ganon.

Link understood. Ganon was evil as Link thought. But smart and had ingenious plans to do good. This made Link wonder if there was any good in him or not. He continued to stare at Ganon, eyeing him up and down to detect any sign of goodness.

"Now listen Link. You are the only one who can retrieve the key of the damned. If I am seen Hell will break out, Im not saying that we don't want that to happen but... Go, get the ocarina before it is too late. And... Don't be seen either." said Ganon.

Link nodded and grabbed one of the vines. "Wait!" Chirped Navi. "Im coming too."

"NO!" Yelled Ganon waving his arms. "You will make to much of a sight to the peasants."

Link climbed the vines and reached the top. He gazed into this new land called Hyrule field. He saw the inner castle and knew what he must do. He jumped off the wall onto the roof of the tower guard. He then jumped down onto the stone pathway and continued into the town square. There were many dogs out running aimlessly in the night breeze. He stopped and looked at the shops before continuing on. There was a commons shop, a target game, a treasure game, and even a Happy Masks Business store with a long set of rules listed on the door. All of which were closed.

Link then moved out of the town square into the castles courtyard. Link looked around. There were many guards, maybe a dozen. He had no idea what to do. He looked around and saw more vines coming from cliff. He climbed them and went over the entry way to the castle. Without being seen he climbed down and avoided the eyes of the guards. He slowly slipped into the creek of the castle and let the current carry him. This had seemed very familiar to him. He crept into the castle. There were two guards talking to each other. Both blocking the entrance. Link headed back outside and found a hole that connected to some sewer system.

He followed the sewer until it came to a bard dead-end. Link kicked it open and found himself in a windowless corridor. The air damp with moisture. There were cobwebs hanging from the ceiling and kneese pellets scattered on the ground. He was in the castle dungeon.

He picked up a torch that was hanging from the right wall. The fire danced like Link's sail in a mornings breeze. He lifted high above his head and walked forward into a dark corridor. There were doors on each side. Link had no idea which one may contain the key. He continued to walk until he could see the end. It was a huge door, like the ones he had seen in the dungeons he had been to. There were three triangles, the triforce. He walked close to it. There was a soft humm coming from below him but he did not see where it came from. Closer and closer Link got to the door the louder it was. Link raised his arm to scratch his forehead. When Link looked at his hand there, on it his triforce was glowing. He was suddenly filled with strength and withdrew his sword. The door rose and there was a small gust of wind that chilled Link to his bones. He grasped his sword firmly and his shield tightly. Sand came poring out of the entry way like water came out of a dam. More and more it came out but finally it stopped. Link was ankle deep in it, and was holding his sword and shield tighter than ever now.

A soft thump came from doorway. There was another breeze and the fire from the torch that now lie on the ground went out. Link could only see himself. Another thump, then another. It sounded like giant footsteps. Faster and Faster, louder and louder the beast or whatever it was drew closer. Link was sweating uncontrollably. There! Out of the dark came a nose, then a head and then a long body. It had the head of human with a strange head piece. The body was that of a lion, or a horse. It had a long pointy beard like that of the kings of old in Links legendary stories he heard growing up. He knew it was a sphinx.

The sphinx spoke. "Heeerrrreee Meeee Oooohhhhh hooolder offff theeeee triiiiforceeee. IIIIII aaaassssskkk yyyyooouuuu oneee lasssst chaaaalangeeee." The sphinx crumbled up into sand and vanished in the rest of the sand. The corridor shook violently. The walls shaking with it. The walls collapsed and sand came poring out, a whirlpool formed in the middle, redeads rose up from the ground, and boulders came crashing to the ground. Link did not remember the corridor being so big.

He was now in a circular room, sand still covered it and the whirlpool that was just in front of him seemed to be the center of the room. Link quickly ran to the top so he could avoid the center. As he ran up creatures rose from the ground, Link had no time for them but continued to run. He soon regretted his discussion when he heard a loud shriek piercing his ears. He stood frozen unable to move. He then realized what it was. The redeads were once a race of both men and women, but were cursed by the goddess and sent to live in the earth, never to be seen again unless summoned by one of them. As Link froze he slowly crept back to the whirlpool. He felt the scream ware off and doing the smartest thing he could possible do, stuck his head in the sand. His ears were covered completely with sand so he was not able to hear the deathly screams of the redeads.

Link ran to the top of the room dodging the swipes of the redeads. As he reached the top he realized there was no ledge for him to stand on. He stood there slowly walking forward in the same place. "Where was the sphinx?" Thought Link. He continued to walk but felt a rumble beneath his feet. He stood there paralyzed unable to think or know what to do. Then a giant sphinx jumped out the sand and tried to bite down on Link. Link rolled the right dodging his move. The sphinx had disappears into the pool of sand. But he knew it was going to come back. Link looked around, trying to think of a way to best this monster.

A rumble again, "No I'm not ready." Thought Link. Then, just as he predicated, it jumped from the sand aiming for Link. Without thinking Link rose his shield to defend himself. The beast hit it and fell backwards. Link knew what to do and stabbed the sphinx in the head. Satisfied, Link withdrew his sword. He slowly walked away and was knocked down. Coughing out sand, Link looked around for the sphinx but did not see it. "How do I kill you?" Thought Link. He looked around he saw a crack in the the ceiling slowly dripping water droplets. Link looked around harder. He saw a beam of light coming from a cave of the sewer system above his head. He went to the light and felt the ground rumble. The sphinx jumped out and Link defended it with his shield. He then reflected the beam at cracked ceiling. It slowly crumbled and water came splashing down onto the sphinx. The sphinx became mushy and solid. Link stabbed his sword again into the head and this time, the monster stayed.

The ground evened out and both the sand and the monsters disagreed. But in their place a doorway formed into a room of treasures. Link ran into the room. It was filled with gold and treasure. He opened a couple chests to see what was inside. He opened the first. At the bottom was a Long Bow! It had the same markings of his former fairy bow. But it seemed this had the same powers that the other had. There was a scroll inside. Link read it, "Hero's Bow, bestowed to the chosen one by the goddesses." Link was ecstatic,he attached the quiver to his back.

He continued to search the chests. Nothing. Link looked around. In the corner of the room was a dark chest. It looked moldy and was covered with cobwebs. Link walked over to it and was about to open it. As soon as his hand touched it the chest flew open and Links face was splattered with dust. He looked inside. There inside, was a potato ocarina. With the engraving of an upside-down triforce. Unlike the Ocarina of Time which was a sweet potato ocarina, this was a potato ocarina witch looked a farmers potato. Link put it in his pocket and quickly left. The same way he came in.


End file.
